From Yummy Milkshakes to Sour Pilots
by Msmelanie
Summary: "See fellas, these girls don't wanna hang out with pipsqeaks right now! They want to hang on to some real men!" These are words you should never use if the pipsqeaks are Gundam Pilots. Non-yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Hershey's Kisses, I do not own Tiny Toons. I do not own Powerpuff Girls. I do own my brain. I do own my mind, but I don't own anything to do with anything copyrighted and such, so don't sue me. Comprendez-vous mes amis?  
  
From Yummy Milkshakes To Sour Pilots!  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Note: They aren't on a beach, which seems to make this story even better. (Uhh...do they even have beaches in the colonies?)  
  
The girls were sitting around eating Hershey's kisses and drinking milkshakes on a picnic table beneath an umbrella.  
  
Hilde started to look away from her milkshake. "Mmmm...that's yummy..." she murmured.  
  
"Yes, this chocolate seems quite delicious." Relena agreed.  
  
Hilde continued to look in front of her. " No, Relena. I mean that's yummy." she said as she pointed in front of herself.  
  
The girls immediately stopped sipping their milkshakes.  
  
"Oh...my..." Catherine blushed.  
  
Then Duo came by and walked up to Hilde while stealing her milkshake. "Hey Hil, what's up?" he asked as he sat down and took a sip of her milkshake. "Mmmm...you know, that's pretty good." He looked at Hilde bewildered as he noticed the strange expression on her face.  
  
Hilde sighed. "I disagree, Duo. That's better than good..."  
  
"That's grrrreat." Dorothy purred.  
  
Duo looked at the girls. Something had really caught their attention. He looked in the direction all the girls were staring at. "What is it? I don't see anything but two big sweaty guys stuck in a circle of girls."  
  
"Yeah..." Hilde sighed. "Muscle bound men...and glistening with sweat."  
  
Duo stared wide-eyed at Hilde. He scoffed and sat back in his chair. "Yeah, sure. Gundam pilots may not have those kinda muscles, but we could steal beat those jocks at anything."  
  
The girls just ignored Duo.  
  
"Would you just look at the size of them?" Catherine said admiringly as she started to slouch in her chair. "I bet they could pick up all the pilots and not even break a sweat."  
  
"Hey!" Duo argued. "We aren't as light as we look!"  
  
"What do you mean Duo?" Quatre asked as he walked up with the other milkshake-wielding pilots.  
  
Duo frowned and pointed in front of himself.  
  
Hilde giggled.  
  
Duo just looked at her. 'Since when does she know how to giggle like that?'  
  
"Oh, I wonder what it'd take to get guys like them?" she sighed.  
  
"Not much." Relena responded. "They're easy to get, but hard to train."  
  
Heero dropped his milkshake.  
  
"You mean you've actually gotten one before?!" Catherined asked in astonishment.  
  
Duo looked up at the pilots. "I think they forgot we exist."  
  
"Of course Ms. Relena has. So have I." Dorothy replied sipping on her milkshake again.  
  
The pilots looked at each other.  
  
"Watching them drool over some guys while ignoring us isn't my idea of fun." Duo said as he waved his hand in front of Hilde's face.  
  
She just whacked his hand away. "Well, how'd you do it?"  
  
Quatre looked at the other pilots. "Want to go get the extra gundam parts now? I think they should've come in by now."  
  
"I don't know if I should tell." Dorothy smiled.  
  
Duo got up from the table. "Yeah, let's go. It's boring here."  
  
As the pilots trot off to leave, the girls go on with their conversation...  
  
Hilde scoffed. "No way, just that? I don't believe you."  
  
"Well now, Ms. Hilde. Would you be interested in a small wager then?" Dorothy grinned.  
  
"A wager over what girls?"  
  
The girls looked in front of them and their jaws instantly dropped.  
  
Ten minutes later as the guys were walking back...  
  
"Yeah, so then I told him-" Duo yacked on 'til they came around the corner of the girls' eating spot.  
  
Instantly, the guys froze at the horrible sight they saw...  
  
"-and so I loomed over the little man and I said to him that if he wanted to mess with the kid, he'd have to mess with me!" the muscle man Butch said.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet!" Hilde giggled from on top of Butch's left shoulder.  
  
"-and so strong." Dorothy purred from her seat which was being held up by the man's right arm.  
  
Butch laughed. "Yeah, I am sweet, aren't I Brick?!" he shouted to his friend.  
  
"Yah!" his friend replied with Relena and Catherine on each of his shoulders. "Yah, were both sweet!"  
  
"-and very strong!" Relena and Catherine laughed at the same time.  
  
"Hey pretty girls, you want go wit us for a ride?" Butch asked.  
  
"Yah!" all the girls shouted happily.  
  
"NO!!" all the guys shouted angrily as they ran toward them.  
  
Duo looked up at Butch. "What're you doing with my Hilde on your shoulders ya big ox?!"  
  
Hilde just looked down at Duo surprised. 'What in the world is his problem?'  
  
Butch laughed and looked down at Duo. "Little man, you talking to me?"  
  
At the same time Heero started to growl at Brick. "Put them down. Now."  
  
Relena just sighed. "Please go away. We're fine, Heero."  
  
"Fine?" Trowa repeated looking at Catherine. "On the shoulders of some big muscular guy?"  
  
The girls looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question in the world.  
  
"Yes, quite comfortable Trowa!" Catherine laughed.  
  
Quatre looked up at Dorothy who was being held in the air by Butch. "Please come down Ms. Dorothy. It's...not safe."  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Winner." Dorothy smiled. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Duo was starting to get a neck strain by looking up at Butch, but he wasn't leaving without Hilde. "What do you want with them? Where's the swarm of girls that were here before?!"  
  
Butch and Brick just laughed.  
  
"Oh, we sent them away when we saw all the lonely pretty girls around here!" Brick commented.  
  
The guys looked on angrily at the two guys that were holding their girls.  
  
"Duo..." Hilde sighed. "You're really bugging us right now. Why don't you go play with your Gundams or something?" she said shooing them away with her hand.  
  
Duo frowned at her.  
  
"I agree!" Catherine laughed. "Go play with your friends for a little while Trowy, okay?"  
  
"See fellas, these girls don't wanna hang out with you pipsqueaks right now." Butch laughed at the pilots. "They want some real men to hang onto!"  
  
All the pilots exchanged knowing glances and nodded their heads at each other before they went back 'round the corner.  
  
"I hate those guys." Duo grumbled as he cracked his knuckles. "Especially that Butch. I'll put him in a hospital for at least a week!"  
  
Quatre shook his head no. "Duo, that's not right. Even though they aren't...nice and they're...holding Dorothy in a questionable position..."  
  
"I say we do." Wufei disagreed. "They are weaklings hiding behind muscles and need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"I agree." Heero muttered.  
  
Quatre looked at the pilots that were against him, then he looked at Trowa. "What do you think Trowa?"  
  
"I don't think guns are necessary. Our strength and tactics are more than sufficient." Trowa replied.  
  
Quatre looked wide-eyed at his friend. "-but Trowa-"  
  
"Quat?!" Duo shouted with frustration. "What else did you want us to do? Walk up to them and say 'Good evening. We are kind-hearted Gundam pilots who are secretly in love with the ladies you are currently holding, and would appreciate it very much if you would please leave them be?' I don't think so!"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo. "I don't care for any of them."  
  
"Well yeah, it's an integrity thing with you." Duo agreed.  
  
"I am also not in love with Cathy." Trowa replied.  
  
All the pilots avoided direct eye contact with Trowa's eye.  
  
"I'm not in love with anyone." Quatre said softly. "It's just you, Heero and Trowa that are." he said to Duo.  
  
Duo snuck a peak around the corner to look at the girls. "Yeah? Well that's good news Quatre 'cause if you were...you would really...whoah, go girl."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo strangely, then also looked around the corner.  
  
"Uh Oh!" Dorothy giggled. "You've got some chocolate right there." She grinned mischievously as she wiped away the chocolate from Butch's mouth. Then for emphasis, she stuck her chocolate finger in her mouth and growled seductively.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Quatre shouted angrily as he ran out to the girls. The other pilots followed after him.  
  
Heero looked at Relena in horror. "Relena?!"  
  
Relena lifted her sunglasses and looked at Heero. "What?"  
  
"What're you doing in that strangers arms?!" He said in a louder voice than his usual one.  
  
Relena took off her sunglasses and looked up at Brick, then back at Heero. "...tanning?"  
  
"Get. Down." Heero growled. "Now."  
  
Duo frowned at Hilde who was possessively holding on to Butch's chest. "Don't Duo!" Hilde cried. "They're just two cute-delicious-gorgeous-hot guys that didn't do anything but keep us company!"  
  
Duo ignored Hilde's pleas, and once again looked up at Butch. This time he wore his 'I-am-Shinigami' look.  
  
At the same time Quatre frowned at Dorothy.  
  
"What is it Mr. Winner?" she asked.  
  
He gently took her hand and led her out of the way.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre. "So Quatre, which approach did you feel like taking again?"  
  
Quatre just looked at Duo in a way that made Duo smirk and rub his hands in anticipation. "Yeah Desert Prince, now that's what I'm talkin' about!"  
  
Trowa kept looking up at Catherine on Brick's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Su-!" she shouted down at him until she suddenly felt herself flying through the air. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt her 'rescuer' hit the ground. "What happened?!" she asked as Trowa put her down next to the other girls.  
  
The girls looked at each other sadly.  
  
"What happened? They took away our fun." Hilde pouted.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Yeah, hey Hospital?!" Duo said into his cellphone. "Yeah, there's two uhh..." he looked toward Hilde and smiled. "Cute-delicious-gorgeous-hot guys that didn't do anything but keep our girls company that need some medical attention right now. Yeah? Okay then, thanks." He hung up the phone and looked at the other pilots. "'Bout 10 minutes give or take a few seconds."  
  
The poor men just whined on the ground in pain.  
  
Quatre looked at the pilots unsurely. "Did I do the right thing?"  
  
"What? Beating up some guys for messing with your girl? Sure, 'course ya did!" Duo smiled.  
  
"Are you positive?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Feel really good right now?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre beamed.  
  
"Well, there's your answer." Duo smiled.  
  
The pilots walked over to the girls that were in a very bad mood.  
  
"What?" Duo smiled. "It's not like we broke any bones."  
  
"Maybe fractured." Heero added. "Does the nose count?"  
  
"Nah." Duo answered.  
  
"Now when they see us again, they're going to run away!" Catherine whined.  
  
Relena frowned at Heero."Beating people up for absolutely no good reason isn't right, Heero." she said firmly.  
  
"We had our reasons." Trowa disagreed.  
  
"Oh, that's very interesting. Would you care to share what they were?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well...they made fun of us." Duo answered for the pilots.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Hilde shouted sarcastically. " Well, did your over-the-top revenge taste sweet?!"  
  
Duo smiled at her. "No, not really. How about you guys?"  
  
The guys shook their head no.  
  
The girls looked at them in surprise.  
  
"Are you saying you regret what you did?" Catherine questioned.  
  
The pilots exchanged glances.  
  
"No." Quatre smiled. "Revenge doesn't taste sweet though."  
  
"It's actually sour with just a twist of lime!" Duo grinned. "But it still tastes just as good!"  
  
THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHE  
  
END! 


End file.
